The Good, The Bad, and the In Between
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: The dynamic duo, Jak and Daxter, have gone through so much, fighting monsters, a giant robot, anything that they could be thrown at them, but they could never have expected this...A new world, new problems, new adventures, and a new world changing conspiracy that could affect them, and the people that they meet. Will they prevail in this new world?
1. Chapter 1: The Machine

Jak and Daxter, they had finished lifting a large ring that they had found at the citadel that belonged to the enemies who were no longer a threat, Gol and Maia. What had happened, was, that the world was threatened to be destroyed using a precursor robot they invented, which was capable of opening the dark eco silos, which Jak had stopped, by absorbing light eco into his body, when four ecos, blue, yellow, blue, red, and green, combined, formed white eco. He unleashed it on the robot, destroying the robot, and Gol and Maia ending up in the dark eco silo, trapped in the robot head. Now, they, who were Samos, Jak, Daxter, and Kiera were at the hut, analyzing the machine that they had found, along with the gate

**(Samos)**

_For every age there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a sage of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion of all time. _

"Today's the big day Jak, I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens..." Samos said.

"I think I figured out most of this machine, it interacts somehow with that large precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything here, moving it to the lab." Kiera said.

Kiera was the mechanical girl who had assisted Jak on his previous adventures.

"Easy for you to say, WE did all the heavy lifting!" Daxter reminded.

He was about to touch parts of the machine, but…

"DAXTER! Don't touch anything! Though the precursors vanished long ago, the artefacts they left behind can still do great harm!" Samos lectured.

"Or great good, if you figure out how to use them!" Kiera said.

"I have had such experience in such things, I know you can make it work." Samos encouraged Jak.

Jak looked at the control panel, speechless, because he was a mute, then pushed a ruby-red button. A orange, dome looking device, started to open and show some of these coordinates, which Kiera thought was interesting, since it was pre-set. The machine started to react with the ring, and it started to open, and it was glowing purple. The sky was turning dark also, because of this.

"Wow, look at that…" Daxter said.

A dark, demonic-like voice, was then being heard from inside the gate.

"FINALLY, THE LAST RIFT GATE HAS OPENED!"

Some of these creatures, that looked like blue, mechanical lizards, starting to come out of the ring, ignoring Jak and his friends.

"AAH! What are those things?!" Daxter freaked.

"So this is how it happened…" Samos said to himself.

A larger creature, who looked like the rest of the lizards, only it was yellow, came out of the ring, only, it was starting out from inside.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME BOY!" It said.

"DO SOMETHING JAK!" Kiera said.

Daxter tried to analyze the control panel, trying to see if there were any buttons to push. Jak pushed the red button, again, and the machine sent them flying into the ring. They were now travelling at a high speed, down this purple tube.

"What was that thing?!" Kiera asked.

"HANG ON EVERYONE!" Samos yelled.

"I WANT OFF THIS THING!" Daxter said.

A few seconds later, Daxter got he wanted. The vehicle combusted, and they were now flying in mid-air. Kiera and Samos were flying separately from Jak and Daxter.

"FIND YOURSELF JAK!"

That was the last thing Jak heard from him. They came flying out of the portal they were in, and landed in the middle of seemed to look like somewhere. It was this building, that had a blue patterned design. The environment was, that it was surrounded by series of grass, and palm trees. On top, it marked a name, The Hydra. Daxter, who was still holding onto a pipe, which was a handle bar from Kiera's machine. He threw it down on the ground, in frustration.

"OK! I SWEAR!"

Daxter waved his arms.

"That's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid precursor crap!"

Suddenly, there was this man, who was large in figure, and dark in skin, approach Jak and Daxter, along with these large blue, hazmat looking robots, with these large staffs. Also, what looked odd, was the man had different ears. It wasn't elf ears, like Jak's. They were just short and round.

"Move in!" The man ordered.

The man looked straight at Jak.

"Listen kid, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"

Jak brought up his fists, ready to fight, but one the the robots attacked Jak with a magnetic beam. Jak was immobilized, and forced Daxter to run away.

"Forget the rat, Cassandra wants him!"

Jak looked at the man, with fear.

"We've been waiting for you."

One of the hazmats knocked out Jak, with its staff. But, he could still hear something that Daxter was shouting out to him

"DON'T WORRY JAK! I'LL SAVE YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys appreciate this crossover, it means a lot to me. I know I have two other stories for Detentionaire going on, but I want to try something else as well. So, review, tell me, how'd I do on this first Jak and DaxterDetentionaire crossover?**


	2. Chapter 2: Say Something!

**I would like to thank a user on the Detentionaire Wiki for the image. TimeSoul. I don't have photoshop, I use GIMP to make images. Hopefully I can get Photoshop soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later…<strong>

Underground, there were these facilities for experiments with dark eco. They were run by this woman. Cassandra McAdams, and her brother, Fattius. Fattius was the first person Jak ever met. In these secret underground laboratories, somewhere below the city of Toronto. They have put Jak put in these rags, and he was put on this machine, where they're pumping into him.

"Dark eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

That meant the machine was done.

"Hmph! Nothing! I was informed this one may be different! What went wrong?" Cassandra said.

"He is resistant to your experiments, Cassandra. I'm sorry, but the dark warrior plan has possibly failed. This was my complete research!" Fattius said.

Cassandra growled at her brother's failure, and lifted Jak's head.

"You should at least be dead with all this dark eco we pumped into you!" She growled.

"What now sister, without a new weapon, we may never be able to fend off the tazelwurms more effectively!"

"I will not be remembered as a failure! Proceed with the plan, then finish him! We don't have time for this! We have a meeting with Victoria, remember?"

"Alright, alright…I forgot, let's go see if she really perfected the hypnotism, to make up for this…loss." Fattius said waving his arm towards Jak.

They exited the room, leaving Jak to wait to be killed later. But, Jak didn't have to wait around for long.

"DING! DING! Basement! Body chains, roach food, torture devices!"

Daxter came in, through a ventilation shaft, with Jak's new clothing. He went on top of Jak.

"Hey buddy, see any hero's around here?"

Daxter looked at the device, and Jak's chains, holding him down.

"WOAH! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me, DAXTER!"

Jak just opened his eyes, he still couldn't speak.

"That's a fine hello! I was crawling around in this place risking my," Daxter stomped his paw on Jak's stomach. "TAIL! Literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! SAY SOMETHING! JUST THIS ONCE!"

Jak then opened his eyes, kept them open, and made an angry stare. And for the first time in his life, he spoke.

"I'M GONNA KILL CASSANDRA!"

Daxter put his hand over Jak's mouth.

"Ssh! First we gotta get you out of here," Daxter started to analyze Jak's restraints. "First I gotta figure out how to open the security locks to your chair so-"

"RAAAAGH!"

Jak broke out of it by himself, and Daxter saw that his friend was a changed person. Dark claws and eyes, grey hair and skin, plus there was dark eco roaring out of his body. And that thing was looking at Daxter, as if he wasn't recognizing him.

"Easy now! EASY BUDDY! It's, it's your old pal, Daxter, REMEMBER?!"

Jak extended his claw from his right hand, then remembered.

"Daxter?"

Jak then turned back to normal.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on tall, dark, and gruesome, we're outta here!"

Daxter jumped on Jak's right shoulder.

"I brought you some new threads, put 'em on!" Daxter added.

**Meanwhile…**

"SHUT THIS DOWN!"

One student of A. Nigma High was accused for the high school prank of the century. His name is Lee Ping. Ever since the first day of school, he had to bust out of detention to prove his innocence, and prove who did it. The prankster went by the name of Radcircles. He's had some close encounters, and some heartbreaking experiences, and unexpected turn of events, but in the end, he cracked Rad's identity. Lynch Webber. Not only him, but he wasn't expecting his Vice-Principal to be part of it, and that the person that had appeared to be the enemy the whole time, Principal Barrage, was actually on Lee's side.

Where Lee was right now, was, he was with his long-time crush, Tina Kwee, in some underground laboratories, run by VP and Lynch. Lee was demanding that he shut down the machine controlling brainwashing phones, which were hypnotizing the students of A. Nigma.

"Sure, but you want to know why I picked you, WHY YOU?"

"Spill it!" Lee said.

Lynch explained that Lee wasn't in any school clique, so if Lee was gone, Lynch questioned who would care at that point.

"I WOULD!"

Tina stood up for Lee, so that Lee didn't have to continue to be intimidated.

"AW! Ain't that sweet! But you're missing the show!"

Lynch pointed to a couple of monitors, with Lee's friends falling under the spell of the brainwashing, by other brainwashed students. Lynch then got on a hover craft, which was for his escape, deep into the tunnels.

"SO LONG PING! I guess we'll have to finish our game another time!"

What Lynch meant, was that while they were down there, Lee had to play a little knock-knock game with him, so he can find him. Lynch now escaped, and Lee had to stop VP.


	3. Chapter 3: Where To Begin?

**Underground…**

"How do I look?" Jak asked.

Jak's new clothing was fairly similar to his old ones, with the straps for his backpack, attached to a grey metal cylinder in the middle of his chest. However, the tunique was more dark blue, and he didn't have flaps revolving around his white trousers. In addition, the first half of his arms were covered by a pair of fingerless gloves, that has a cylinder opening, that made the part of his arm clothing, exposed, plus the metal plate on his left arm. That wasn't all, he had a red scarf around his neck, and a new pair of boots. Other than that, Jak was still Jak, he had the same moves, same fighting skills that he had before.

"Like my bro!" Daxter said, hopping on Jak's left shoulder blade armor, and giving him a fist pump.

"So, how are we getting out of this room?" Daxter questioned.

"You didn't have a plan?" Jak responded, annoyed.

"Sorry brother, but I'm not sure if you're going to be able to fit into that ventilation shaft that I just happened to crawl through." Daxter said.

"Well…I could. Plus, I gotta practise jumping." Jak said.

"Then, let's get to it partner!" Daxter exclaimed.

Jak looked up at the vent that Daxter had used to get inside this room, with the Dark Eco injection machine. He thinks that it's big enough for him, so he could fit inside.

"You do remember how to jump right?" Daxter asked.

"Of course!" Jak responded, with a smirk.

Jak performed a double jump, and lifted himself up into the vent.

"Ok, which way Dax?" Jak asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Daxter responded.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Jak asked.

"Well…I was sort of…attacked by this creature. It was disgusting Jak, it was carrying me in its mouth, and brought me here, to save you. It's weird really, I just met that thing today, while wandering around the city that I've been trying to find you! TWO YEARS, and it took one day to be carried around by a red, weird lizard thing."

"Ok, Dax, let's just find out what's happening ok?" Jak responded.

He continued to crawl through the dark vents.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Tina had gotten back up to the school. They had managed to take the advantage, by using the computer and sound system for the music, to play the prank song so they can save everyone from the brainwashing phones, which VP Victoria was using to control them. Tina had to cover her ears for the prank song, as she could be affected by it as well, but not Lee.

"EVERYONE, THROW YOUR PHONE AWAY NOW!"

Since everyone was under the trance of the prank song from the sound system, they obeyed, and mindlessly threw their phones into the air. Tina activated another song, and the student body was out of the trance.

"EVERYBODY DISCO!"

Lee's friend, Holger, really like to dance, so, he was the one who had made everyone crush the brainwashing phones. Victoria was displeased, and hopelessly tried to take control of the students again.

"NO! Stop! I'm your Vice Principal!" She screamed.

"NOT ANYMORE!"

The council that had been watching Victoria's presentation from the shadows, in the stage was also displeased. One of the council's members, who had a red sleeve, grabbed VP's arm from the shadows. Another, who was a woman, spoke.

"Victoria, thought this project shows…promise, it's still not up to Mann Wurst Finnwich levels. I mean really, one student ruining it all?"

A couple of green grim-reaper hazmat robots came in and put a pair of cuffs on Victoria's wrists. They took her away, the rest of the council left. The woman who had previously spoken, came out of the shadows. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, dark lipstick, a pair of heels, and some purple clothing, which included a dress shirt and skirt. She walked over to the sound system and played the prank song once again, and once she did that, Tina wasn't covering her ears, so she had succumbed to it, and she was holding the microphone.

"You will all forget this, all you will remember is the dance."

The students all in a trance, nodded with blank faces.

"You're using her technology?!" Lee asked.

"I'm correcting things." She responded.

"What about Barrage and Lynch?" Lee asked.

"It's all taken care of. You have done a great service to the council by exposing all of this. It won't go un-noticed. Now be a kid, and enjoy the dance."

She turned on the regular music on, and the students started to dance. The woman went to join the rest of the council, and winked once at Lee. Biffy came onto the stage.

"Ok, that was weird. Did you see that guy that was with them? I'm telling you, he wasn't human!" He said.

"Ooooh…."

A bewildered Tina, who had awakened from the trance, was now being greeted by Lee.

"They got me didn't they...?"

Lee nodded at her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lee, what happened?"

Lee looked back at Biffy, who didn't know what to say.

"Honestly Tina, I don't know where to begin." Lee responded, smiling.

They all went down to the dance floor. Biffy, out of Lee's sight, went to go dance with his crush, Kimmie, who was one of the glamazons. Lee and Tina went up to Cam, who was with Brandy, also a glamazon. Lee's other friend, Holger, was dancing with his girl, Greta.

"Yo bro, so sorry man. I think they got me for the hundredth time yo! So, did we win?"

"Yeah…I think we kind of did…"

Lee then looked back at Tina.

"You wanna, dance?" He asked.

Tina gave a little smile, then said yes.

**Meanwhile…**

"I think we're getting close."

Jak and Daxter were coming up to an end of the ventilation shaft. Jak kicked the covering off, then jumped down. It was a vast tunnel, to the left…darkness, same with the right. There appeared to be an old train track going along the ground.

"Yeah, I think I remember this! This is the first part!" Daxter insisted.

"So, what do we do now…?" Jak questioned.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and a female mechanical voice stated something.

"_ALERT! Prison escape in progress!"_

"We better go Jak!" Daxter screamed.

Jak ran to the right. He then encountered a white hazmat looking robot, with a shock rod. It immediately charged Jak.

"DODGE JAK! Do your stuff…" Daxter said.

When Jak punched the hazmat, Daxter held on to him. Then when it stood back up, Jak spin-kicked it down, and again, Daxter held on to him.

"Not bad brother…" Daxter commented.

Jak continued running down the tunnel. The hazmats that he encountered were easy enough for Jak to defeat. He had been through much worse, but he was still in an unknown place, facing an unknown enemy.


	4. Chapter 4: Clogspiracy

**Later…**

It's been countless hours of fighting and running in the tunnels, Jak and Daxter couldn't even tell how many hazmats they've(mostly Jak) destroyed. After a while, robots stopped appearing and attacking. They appeared to be in the clear.

They were seeing in the distance, a latter that would lead back up to the surface, to the new world that Daxter had been exploring for the past two years, and what Jak would need to get to know for the first time. Suddenly, a green grim-reaper looking hazmat robot came, and used a magnetic beam to immobilize Jak.

"Hey! Lay off bub!" Daxter yelled.

Since he wasn't immobilized by the robot, he then hopped off of Jak's shoulder, and started to crawl around the robot's body. The distraction worked, as the robot released Jak, and was trying to get Daxter off. Jak double jumped in the air, and spin kicked off the robots head.

"You haven't lost it brother!" Daxter complimented.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here…" Jak, completely disregarding his compliment.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Jak, JAK!"

Daxter climbed back onto Jak's shoulder.

"What were you doing for the past two years Daxter? What did you see?" Jak asked. "I can't be left behind ya know." He added.

"Well, other than that building we first saw, which it turned out to be some kind of place where people gamble and stuff. Other than that, it's weird, I've seen thousands of faces in two years, but only a hundred of 'em have elf ears."

"Really?!" Jak asked, astonished.

"Come on, are we going to find a safe place to hold up, so I can tell you the rest of my story?" Daxter asked.

"That's a start…" Jak said.

He started to walk over to the latter, then noticed three shadows in the distance. He hid behind a wall, and looked even closer. One wasn't shaped human, it looked like the shape of a lizard. He saw one was already climbing the latter, and one was being licked by the lizard at the bottom.

"MUCHO GROSS!" Is all that Jak could hear.

The lizard figure came towards Jak and Daxter when the other two climbed on top of the latter.

"HEY! I remember you! What up Red?" Daxter said.

The creature gave a hiss, remarking that it knew Daxter.

"This is the thing you were talking about?" Jak asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I know it's an animal, wearing a green sweater, but," Daxter turned away from Jak, and looked at the creature. "COULD YOU BRUSH ONCE IN A WHILE!"

The creature hissed again, and gestured with one of its claws to go up the latter. It then threw Jak something, it was a device. It was a device that projected the map for the city above, plus a picture of someone on a hard covered piece of paper. It was a man with red dreadlocked hair, and dark lined tattoos all over his face. A caption on the bottom reads in scribbled writing.

_Torn can help you. Ask for "The Shadow". They can use you._

He turned it around, it was a picture of these some place, called the fairgrounds.

"Hey I was there! That was one of the first places I went to!" Daxter said.

"Right…" Jak put away the photo. "Well, let's go see what's up first." Jak said.

He climbed the latter and he pushed up the seal. He caught a glimpse of young teenagers, working in some kind of workshop, making wooden shoes. He quickly, and quietly, hid behind one of the un-occupied machines, out of sight from everyone. Daxter had to hop off of his shoulder, and stay quiet. As him and Daxter were keeping their heads down, they heard a voice with a German accent.

"Where are all my clog workers?"

Jak and Daxter looked up, and saw a man wearing a yellow suit. He looked back at the hole he crawled out of, and saw a kid in a big red coat, brown pants, and a pair of headphones leading the teenagers down there, for escape.

"SEE YA! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" He waved.

The boy had a Spanish accent, and he went down with the other teenagers.

"NO! My workers!" The man cried.

Jak looked to the other side of the room, and saw a boy, wearing a green collared shirt, dark pants, and red hair. The boy was right beside a clog shaped cage.

"LEE PING! I should have known! Once a bad egg, always a bad egg!"

"Me? No! I was just making sure the lock was…secure."

"Should we blow cover?" Daxter whispered.

"No, not yet." Jak responded quietly.

They both stayed hidden behind the machine, and saw the man in yellow take out a gun. He started to fire clogs at Lee.

"HEY! That's dangerous! And ridiculous!" Lee said.

"YES! The power of clogs! Is those who seek to unlock the powers of, MOST DANGEROUS!"

"Yup, totally, BONKERS."

They looked in the cage, and Jak could make out a girl, with hair in a bang style. He could also see another boy, with blonde hair, like himself, only Jak's hair had a slight touch of green, mixed in the blonde. They wanted to keep hidden, as they didn't trust anyone yet. They watched as the boy Lee, was dodging all the clogs that could be shot at him. He faltered when he tripped on a hammer on the ground.

"Advantage Blompkins! Now feel the devastating power, of the clogs!"

They heard a door open, and a female Asian accented voice.

"Mr. Blompkins! Are you firing clogs at my son?!"

"Mom…?" Lee said, unsure of what to think.

"Don't interrupt Lee, the adult are talking!" She then turned Blompkins again. "I'm sure that is against school policy!"

"Mrs. Ping, your son is a rotten egg, and must be taught a lesson!"

"Ok, that's it…" Jak said. "Dax, see if you can crawl around him."

"Gotcha padre." Daxter responded, quietly.

Jak went left, while Daxter went right. They watched Mrs. Ping take the gun from Blompkins. When Blompkins grabbed another one from behind a desk, that's when Daxter jumped him, and covered his eyes.

"Get this rat off of me!"

Jak went behind Blompkins, and knocked him down with a punch. Daxter ran to cover, and Blompkins stood back up, and fired at Jak, and Mrs. Ping at the same time. Lee freed his two friends from the cage.

"Who is that guy?" The girl asked Lee.

Lee was just as confused, and shrugged his shoulders.

They continued to watch Jak, deflecting and breaking every clog fired at him. And, Mrs. Ping continued to fire at Blompkins. Jak then stopped, and took cover, allowing the rest for Mrs. Ping to care of. She was able to take down Blompkins.

"Point match Ping." Mrs. Ping said.

While Blompkins was saying his little statement, of being able to get back at her some other day, Jak and Daxter decided to split. They exited the room, and listened behind a nearby wall.

"The whole school knows what you did! And we will be bringing this up at the next parent-teacher council meeting! And I will bring up that stranger's-"

Mrs. Ping noticed that Jak and Daxter were gone.

"Oh, they left?! Anyway." Mrs. Ping turned back to her son, Lee. "Lee, let's go!"

"That's our que." Jak said.

Him and Daxter ran, and found an exit of the building. They were lucky enough to find it, and found that the place they were in was a modern school, name A. Nigma High.


	5. Chapter 5: New Faces

**Later…**

The day turned to night. Using the map that the lizard creature had given Jak previously, he had made his way to the fairgrounds. Only problem was, there were gates blocking the entrance.

"Oh, it's locked? Ok, let's go!" Daxter said, turning around.

Jak then grabbed Daxter.

"Woah there pal, we don't even have anywhere to go, remember?" Jak reminded.

"Right…so, hopefully this Torn fellow is at least…someone we can talk to." Daxter responded.

Jak went beside the gate, and looked up at the fence.

"I think I can jump that." He said.

Jak went into a squatting position. Daxter hopped on his shoulder, and then Jak launched himself up, then pulled himself over the fence.

"WOOH!" Daxter cheered.

"Alright, let's see if we can find Torn…" Jak said.

He took a step forward, then from thin air, appeared a couple of dark hooded robots. They waved a finger to follow them.

"Ok…?" Jak said, doubting the gesture.

They followed the robots, to this circus tent setup. The sign on the top read: _The Amazing Finnwich. _They went inside, and there was a man in grey. He wore a red scarf, and had two holsters for his two weapons, which were pistols. That wasn't all, it was the face that Jak's picture had. In addition, this person had elf ears, which wasn't shown in the picture. He was just like Jak.

"Um, are you, Torn?" Jak asked.

Torn walked up to Jak, and went close up to his face, scanning him with a seriously, untrusting tone.

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be." Daxter suggested.

Torn backed away from Jak, poked his chest, then spoke.

"New faces make me nervous." Torn started to walk around Jak. "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. Picking the wrong side could be," He zoomed right back into Jak's face, which Daxter reacted by jumping off of Jak's shoulder. "UNHEALTHY."

"We wanna see The Shadow."

Torn chuckled at Jak's statement. He turned around, which made Jak notice he had a curved knife, holstered on his back.

"Not likely, if you wanna join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Unless if you got the fur," He took out his knife, then rubbed his finger on the knife, without cutting himself. "For a really tough task. Steal the banner with the MWF symbol on it, on the ruined tower, on the island factory, then," He threw his knife into the air. "Maybe we'll talk." He caught the knife, and then Daxter hopped back on Jak's shoulder. The robots gestured for Jak to exit the tent. That's what he did, and now he was going to carry out his new task.


	6. Chapter 6: Easy!

**Later…**

Jak and Daxter have arrived, to what were the factory ruins that Torn had instructed them to get to. They were standing at a harbour, where there's a scheduled ferry that takes people to the island.

"So, this is a factory? For what exactly?" Daxter wondered.

He pointed on the ground to a page of what was once a brochure for the factory. All that remained was the front cover, but it was enough for them to understand.

"Green Apple Splat Tours…" Daxter read. "Who's making the apples go splat?!" He added, with sarcasm.

"Could be something..." Jak said.

"Yeah, exploring the city and uh…yeah, I may have stumbled upon pictures for this, so-called, drink." Daxter responded.

"Did you try one?" Jak asked.

"DON'T. EVEN. ASK." Daxter exclaimed, clenching his teeth.

"Ok, enough reading. We got a job to do." Jak said, throwing down the picture.

"OH NO! I AIN'T SWIMMIN'! Aren't there a…lurker sharks in that water?" Daxter said, shaken.

"Are you scared?" Jak mocked.

"ME! Of course not! Just looking out for you brother!" Daxter assured. "You know how much of a chicken you can be…"

"Alright wise guy…" Jak said.

"Uh Jak…?" Daxter said.

"Three."

Jak crouched down, getting ready to run.

"Jak…?!"

"Two."

"Uh…pal?"

"ONE!"

Jak then stood up, lunged forward, then stopped himself in the middle of it.

"AH! Just kidding! Calm down Dax!" Jak said.

He looked around, and noticed a sewer lid.

"Maybe there's a tunnel leading to the island."

"Now we're talkin'!" Daxter cheered.

Jak bent down, and with a struggle, and tremendous effort, he lifted the lid off, and found a latter going down.

"Uh…after you." Daxter said, waving his arm.

Jak grabbed onto the latter and started his descent.

"Well, it's getting pretty dark." He said.

"Well, this is what happens when we move giant rings to our home! This is what we get!" Daxter furiously said.

"We'll deal with that later." Jak said, continuing.

They got to the bottom. The first thing that they see is, the walls and floors painted with a touch of green, with an apply scent coming from it. And some debris lying around, and the place was dimly lit.

"Phew! And I thought ol' fish breath was bad!" Daxter said, disgusted.

"OH! I remember that guy!" Jak remarked, chuckling.

He finished laughing, then walked forward. The tunnel was getting darker as he kept going.

"I'm going to be completely honest." Daxter spoke up.

"What?" Jak asked.

"This place gives me the creeps, WAY more than. Remember Misty Island, and the Spider Caves?"

"Dax, you're not afraid of the da-"

They could suddenly hear hissing noises coming from the dark.

"Care to match with that?" Daxter said, shaken.

Jak continued to walk down the dark hallway. He was being very aware, trying to listen, while Daxter was shaking.

"Still…n-not, s-scared." Daxter stuttered.

The light was getting brighter. Jak and Daxter were making out with their eyes, the shape of a door.

"There…This wasn't too tough." Daxter said, rubbing off his fear, smirking.

Jak walked up to the door, and pushed it open. It was a large room, filled with nothing but dirt, and water, along with a slight stench flowing in the air.

"Wow, Jak, was that you?!" Daxter squealed.

Jak wasn't paying attention as he scanned the room.

"THERE!"

He pointed to a latter going up, with some light shining down.

"Oh great! HERE WE GO AGAIN! With the latter…" Daxter whined.

Jak began to climb. As he was climbing, he was being very weary. Him and Daxter could still hear the hissing of some creatures that they can't see as of right now. They got to the top, the space was more concealed, as it was the beginning of a hallway. There was an edge of the hallway, that they couldn't see. Jak went up to the corner of the wall, connecting to the next hallway, and took a peek. Nothing but doors.

"Well…"

Jak then decided to head down the hallway. He and Daxter continued to hear the ominous sounds of creatures hissing in the distance. Jak ran down the hallway. He took noticed of this symbol that appeared to resemble MWF, the symbol that Torn had described for the banner. They came to a door, that had a big **13 **engraved on it.

"You know Jak, going through all this for a banner?! Are we nuts?" Daxter questioned.

"We've done crazier things in the past Dax, this is no different." Jak responded, smiling.

Jak started to push onto the door, not only it was difficult, but the creaking noise that are being made from the door was very, unsettling.

"And, THERE. WE." Jak finally swung the door open, now being able to see the room, with destroyed machinery, and debris lying about. "GO." Jak wiped his hands, colliding them, wiping off the dirt.

"Wow, what a mess! I should really get started on rebuilding this joint!" Daxter said, looking around.

"Alright, so now we need to get outside, and find this tower with the MWF symbol on it." Jak said.

"Maybe that'll do?" Daxter pointed.

He was pointing to a busted steel door on the ground, and there was light coming from outside a wall, presumably, that's where the door was.

"We gotta look outside, of course." Jak sighed.

They both walked outside, and first noticed the city in the distance, engulfed in darkness, with its lights reflecting against the night.

"LOOK JAK!"

Daxter pointed up to one tower on the right, it was hard to see that it was a banner, but it was shaped like it.

"Let's go." Jak stated.

He began to run towards the towers location, then a trio of blue lizard creatures came out of the dark, and faced them.

"JAK! THOSE ARE TAZELWURMS!" Daxter freaked.

One jumped towards Jak, and he evaded it, by jumping over it. He then did a dive attack from the air, where he smashed the tazelwurm with a slam. He remembered the steps in doing this, diving down from the air, hands first, so the head can be safe.

"COME ON! You can't touch this!" Daxter mocked.

The two tazelwurms jumped forward. Jak jumped in the air, knocking one down to the side, and the other off the island, into the water.

"HA! HA! Right in the kisser!" Daxter yelled.

The other one, was still able to get back up, and couldn't really jump, but he crawled quickly towards Jak, which he then finished it off with a punch.

"How did you even know what those things were?! We didn't a while ago." Jak questioned.

Daxter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just go get that flag…" Jak said.

He ran towards the tower, and went to the base of it. There were stairs revolving around, all the way to the top of the busted tower. He began to climb.

"So, where's the hard part in this?" Daxter asked.

Jak ignored him, and kept climbing until he reached the top, where there was more of a lookout then a concealed room. There was the banner, flag, with the MWF symbol on it. Jak walked forward, and pulled the banner out of the grounds surface, while Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder, to do a little victory dance. This was tradition for them, as on their last adventure, every time they collected power cells, Daxter would do a dance, while Jak put the item away.

So, after thinking they've done it, the floor began to disintegrate and collapse, causing Jak and Daxter to fall a great height. There was a Green Apple Splat banner, that held off to the side of the tower, which was able to launch Jak and Daxter into the air, back onto the ground. Torn was at the front waiting. Jak landed on his feet, smiling with the banner he'd collected, and Daxter landed face first. Torn then watched as the tower collapsed, and it's parts scattered across the island, and into the water.

"Yeah…I guess you guys are in…" Torn said, impressed.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Stories, New Babies

**The next day…**

Jak and Daxter woke up, in the beds that Torn had supplied them with. They were asleep in the tent with _The Amazing Finnwich _sign on it, and their quarters were behind the stage curtains. Another thing was, Torn wanted to have a meeting, at 6:30 AM **SHARP.**

But right now, it was 6:15 AM. They had to wait around for a little bit for Torn.

"Well, well, look who's up already."

Torn came into their quarters, holding two pieces of bread.

"Get ready you two, all bright eyed and bushy tailed! Ok."

"You got it!" Daxter saluted.

"So, what's the situation?" Jak asked, taking a bite of his bread.

"Ok, here's what I need you boys to do."

He took out a map, and put it on the ground.

"This is an overview of Alexander Nigma High."

"Wait, A. Nigma High?!" Daxter asked.

"We were just there the other day! Apparently someone who had an obsession with clogs, was attacking students-"

"WITH CLOGS!" Daxter interrupted.

Torn chuckled a little bit.

"Interesting…recently he's been fired, oh so I've heard. But that's not the point! There are secret passageways below the school. I want you boys to find a way down into there, and find some information about other new projects that MWF is running."

"So, what's with this, MWF? Other than terrible soda drinks, what more are they doing?"

"Everything." Torn responded.

"Ok then." Jak said, finishing his last piece of bread.

"Be careful out there." Torn said.

Jak stood up, then Daxter finished his bread. Daxter went on Jak's shoulder armour, then Jak started to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later…<strong>

About a couple hours of walking across the city, Jak and Daxter reached the front of Alexander Nigma High. Now, they just needed a way into the tunnels below.

**Meanwhile…**

Inside of the school, the news was broadcasting, with its two anchors, Tina Kwee and Chaz Monoranian.

"Good morning I'm-"

Chaz pushed Tina out of her chair, so he could hog the show.

"The person who has the distinct pleasure of sitting next to Chaz Monoranian! Hi, that's me! Heading to class, well don't you bother, cuz-"

Tina got back up, then pushed Chaz over, and put her hands on the desk, and faced the camera.

"After Principal Blompkins turned this school into his own prison/clog factory, he was fired."

Tina sat down on her chair, then Chaz came back, and sat on his chair.

"Wow Tina, you got something right!"

Tina then kicked him, sending him, and the chair flying.

"NOT AGAIN!" Chaz cried.

"And now teachers and the parents council is meeting, deciding who's going to run this school!"

Chaz then stood up, once again.

"Until then, all morning classes are…CANCELLED."

Everyone in the hallway cheered.

"And on that note, the parent's council is talking about a mysterious duo."

The cameraman, Stepak, brought up security camera footage of a young man wearing blue, and had elf ears, with an orange muskrat-like creature on his shoulder. What they didn't know, this young man was one of the greatest young hero's in history, Jak, and his sidekick, Daxter.

"Wow, and I thought you were joking Tina, yay, you actually show proof with your report! Good job." Chaz said, sarcastically.

"You notice the different ears? I mean, it's rare for a person to have elf-like ears. Over generations, the DNA just vanished due to-"

Chaz's comment was with an impersonation of a snore.

"Snore me a river Tina! Everyone doesn't want to hear all this history, science, baloney, they'd rather spend it with a call in!" Chaz face the camera again. "The lines are open now, just dial and say why Chaz is a better reporter than Tina!"

Chaz formed his left hand, into a phone shaped, and pretended people actually praised him, by saying his own self-support quotes.

While he was doing that, Lee Ping, who was having a drink from the cafeteria, thinking about the elf-eared man, and his orange muskrat that appeared out of nowhere yesterday.

"Pst! Ping!"

It was his large muscled, and smart friend, Biffy Goldstein, who called him from hiding inside a classroom. He pulled Lee in.

"Seriously?!" Lee said, annoyed.

"I finally caught up with my parents!" Biffy said, bringing up something on his tablet.

"Are they evil?" Lee asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But check this out." Biffy showed Lee a picture of one of the brainwashing phones, and the edited part, where he circled in red, the MWF logo that they've seen around a lot of products. "They said the brainwashing phones were a special order from their parent company, they don't even know why, they were just told to build 'em. So, I did some checking," He scrolled to another picture of his tablet, and brought up the building where his parent's worked, with the MWF symbol on it. "The company they worked for is owned by, get this! Mann Wurst and Finnwich!"

He pushed the picture, and a familiar song started to play. Lee knew it as the song in the prank, and he heard the familiar mumble in the song. It did sound like it was saying "Mann Wurst Finnwich."

"Like the words in the prank song!" Lee remarked.

"Not just that, dude! MWF owns like everything, everywhere! All over the world! Even Green Apple Splat!"

Lee thought back to all the material he had found from the prank, and other adventures, with the MWF logo on it.

"They're behind it all?" Lee asked.

"Seems like it. And the person at the very top of MWF is, Kimmie's mom!"

Biffy put up a picture of the woman who appeared at the dance, and stopped VP Victoria.

"WOAH! That lady that showed up at the dance?! That's Kimmie's mom?!" Lee asked, surprised.

Lee then opened the door to exit the classroom.

"Where are you going?! I got one more thing to show you!"

"To ask Kimmie what she knows, of course!"

Lee started to walk out, then Biffy pulled him back in.

"Kimmie would never talk to you! She doesn't even like you! She thinks you used your whole bad boy prank image to look cool."

"WAIT! How do you know what she said?" Lee questioned.

"Well, I…uh."

While Biffy didn't want to tell Lee, Lee phoned Cam, and told him to meet in the cafeteria in two minutes.

"So, you and her are?" Lee mocked, taking a sip of his drink.

Biffy growled, then went on quickly explaining what he found about the elf-man from the day before. He showed research about a myth, about this one special kid, alongside his best friend, an orange muskrat, who had saved the world from devastation, caused by evil twins, named Gol and Maia. They were trying to release this substance known as, dark eco, across the world.

"Ok…" Lee commented.

"I know, do you think by any chance, that, that guy yesterday is the same guy?!" Biffy asked.

"That couldn't be possible. All that Precursor technology vanished a long time ago, didn't it?" Lee responded.

"Maybe not. Who knows what kind of technology survived?" Biffy said.

Lee then left the classroom and went to meet with Cam.

**Meanwhile…**

While wandering in the tunnels, Jak and Daxter couldn't find anything that appeared to be research, or new projects.

"ARGH! What the heck are we doing risking our lives, trying to find out crap! We should just be attacking and-"

Jak could hear something, it sounded like a vehicle. He hid in the darkness, and noticed some white hazmat robots, carrying some cargo. Something fell out of the vehicle, and they could hear something, like a crying baby.

"Aw! It sounds so cute!" Daxter awed.

He went over to pick up the baby that fell out, it wasn't a baby, as Daxter saw it. It was a baby robot, wearing orange, and had blinking red eyes.

"Ok never mind…it's a, well, robot. I'm gonna call him…ORANGE LIGHTNING!" He said.

The robot baby started to chuckle a bit, and his eyes turned green.

"Maybe we should get this back to Torn."

"Dunno Dax, not sure if Torn would be interested in robot babies." Jak responded, with doubt.

"Well, with all these hazmats around, I don't wanna stick around! Plus, there's really nothing left, we've searched every inch of this joint."

"Maybe…maybe. Come on Dax, let's get back to Torn."

Jak put the baby away in his backpack, then Daxter hopped on his shoulder. Since they knew the layout of the city a little better, they could get back to Torn faster.

**Later…**

They got back to the fairgrounds, and Jak walked in, holding the baby in his arms.

"Where did you get that?" Torn asked.

"Well, one of those mean, nasty, robots on a hovercraft dropped it." Daxter explained.

Jak walked over to Torn, and placed the baby on the desk, in a somewhat angry manner.

"We've done what you've asked, now when do we see the shadow?!"

"When I say so! If I say so! But before I can even think about it," Torn then brought up a picture, of a cave like room, with arm chairs at a desk, facing a monitor, and a map of a tunnel system, that connects to the meeting room. "We've figured out two things. One, there's a meeting occurring today at 10:40. Two, we've ID'd an ammo dump beneath the McAdams household. Lots of hazmats, and robots, constant patrols. We know that it's vulnerable, and the underground needs YOU." He pointed a finger at Jak. "To blow up ALL the ammo you find inside, and listen in on the meeting. Get all of that, and we may deal a body blow to Ms. McAdams herself."

"So you're sending US in tough guy! So what's with this 'We'll Deal a Body Blow stuff'?" Daxter questioned.

"That's fine, I want Cassandra to know that it's ME," Jak slammed his fist on the table. "Who's hurting her."


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Party Day

**Hello again! Just a quick update. I hope you guys still follow and like this story! Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>A. Nigma High<strong>

**8:40 AM**

The students of A. Nigma High were all called down to the gym, for an important announcement. A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and purple clothing, walked up to the microphone.

"My name is Cassandra, I'm head of the Parent's council." She began, introducing herself. "Students, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Due to some hiring snafus at HR, we are currently without a head of education. So school is cancelled for the rest of the day!"

"YAY!" The students all cheered.

"On one condition!" Cassandra said, holding up her forefinger.

"Awwwwwww…" The students groaned.

"We've come up with a small assignment."

An arm from a white hazmat cleaner peeked out from the curtain, and held out a small doll, dressed in orange.

"I present to you, your babies!" She said, holding the doll up.

The baby whined, and its eyes turned red, then in a matter of second, the red in its eyes brightened.

"Each child has been designed to copy an actual child's needs. They are capable of a wide range of emotions and-"

The baby then vomited water out of its mouth, and it spilled onto the stage floor.

"…Bodily functions. That you must clean up of course!"

One of the hazmats came and wiped the fluid up with a mop. Cassandra took out a handkerchief, and wiped the baby's mouth.

"Depending on their mood, their eyes either light up red," The doll's eyes turned to green. "Or green. Green is good, red is bad. Blinking red is very bad! And if your doll has spent more time in the 'Red', you fail.

**Meanwhile…**

Lee was trying to get to the gym, when he suddenly ran into someone familiar.

"PING! What a surprise, you're not where you're supposed to be!"

It was one of his enemies, Irwin, one of the mathletes. The other person who was there was another mathlete, Beth.

"HA! What's with the board?" Lee asked. "Making a list of people who don't like you?" He then mocked.

"Ha! Ha! If you must know, it's for today's school wide project! It's a list of who's partnering with who, and we've been asked to deliver it. That's how important we are!"

Lee looked who he was partnering with.

"Tina! Score!" He said to himself.

"Out of the way, official school business! Comin', through!"

Lee however, had other priorities.

_"You, talking to me? You're banned from that privilege for a week!"_

That's what Kimmie, one of the Glamazons at lunch told him, when he accidentally ruined her shirt. He then faked himself tripping, and smashed into the board.

"Doofus!" Irwin growled.

"Sorry, I'll help!"

Lee grabbed his picture, and Kimmie's picture, then put them into one partner slot. He was about to do others to fix the board, but Irwin pushed him away saying: "Get outta here, you stupid troglodyte!"

When Lee went back to the gym, then noticed Cassandra.

"Kimmie's mom? Here? I could just go up to her? Great!"

Lee then began to have some realizations for what he just did.

"Did I just sacrifice alone time with Tina? Why do I have to be so obsessed with this conspiracy stuff?"

The board that Lee saw a couple minutes earlier, was brought up to the front.

"Alright students, please move to the board in a calm manner, grab your baby, and then you're all free to go!"

The students rushed to the board, forcing Cassandra, Beth, and Irwin to retreat. Lee caught up to Cassandra, and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk!"

Cassandra didn't respond.

"Seriously, we really need to talk!"

When the person turned to Lee, turns out that it was a different female person, and Lee had to improvise what to say.

"About this wonderful fabric!" He rubbed the shirt sleeve. "Is that Casmir? Wow, bye!"

He then noticed Cassandra walk out the gym doors. He decided to follow. While he was out in the hallways, people in the gym were disagreeing with their partnerships (some caused by Lee). Kimmie was displeased that she had to partner up with Lee, Cam wasn't so into the fact him and Holger were parents, and Biffy didn't have any partners, he was a "Single dad" as he described it. By this time, Lee was close to Cassandra, and saw her go into the meeting room, closing the door behind her. Lee knocked, and his mom, Sue Ping, opened the door, giving Lee her casual serious look.

"Is this where the meeting is?" Lee asked, trying to look inside the room. "I was wondering if there is no school, then am I still grounded?"

"No grounding today! You have a baby project, go get an A now!" Sue pushed Lee back slightly. "Bye." She went back into the room, and closed the door.

Lee turned around to find that Cam and Hogler were together, and Holger was kissing a metal baby on the head.

"You guys are partners?" Lee asked, holding back a laugh.

"Not for long!" Cam responded.

He went up to the door and knocked, Sue answered.

"What?!" She asked.

"Hi uh, Miss Lee's mom! As president, there's been some kind of mixup at the baby hospital! Yeah…I'm with Holger!"

"No mixup! Important meeting! GO!"

Sue shut the door.

"Uh…" Cam groaned. "At least you got a hot wife man, I got whatever that is." He looked back at Holger, who was holding up an Emu sandwich for the baby, which Holger ended up eating the sandwich himself, causing the baby's eyes to glow red.

"So, why are you here dude?" Cam asked Lee.

"Long story. Short version, I gotta talk to Kimmie's mom/Head of the Parent's council." Lee explained.

The school news popped up on the school TV on the wall above, with Chaz at the news desk.

"This is the Chaz! Urgent text message from the Parent's council! Students are to exit school or else."

"Well, I guess you gotta get to her house somehow bro." Cam said. "And um, are we ever going to find out who with elf ears swooped in and saved the day with that whole Blompkins thing?"

"Maybe Viking Santa sent elf to tell Lee of Ping's he is good?" Holger asked.

"Well, I don't think he's from the North Pole, but…"

Lee then thought hard for a moment.

"Dude, Lee? Hello?" Cam waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Cam." Lee sprung back into attention. "Remember the elf looking guy with the orange tailed animal Tina showed on the news?"

"Yeah? Why?" Cam asked.

"I think I've seen that face somewhere, in a book, or legend, or whatever before any of this happened." Lee said.

"Nah! For now, let's just focus on this whole baby thing. Un-K? Which reminds me!" Cam looked at Holger. "HOLG! Piggy back me!"

Holger got down, and allowed Cam to hop on his back, to talk to the rest of the students.

"Ladies and Hombres! I officially declare today! Uh…Baby Party Day!" He then asked Holger if it could be a thing, then Holger responded saying: "Most yesfinately!"

Everyone cheered, Holger lifted himself up, knocking off Cam. He got up, and looked at Kimmie.

"And if we're going to have a house party, and when I think, who has the best top styled house in school? My lady Ki-"

Then a girl, wearing a pink skirt and shirt, high heels, and glasses, who was named Brandy, cut in.

"Great idea! My house! Baby party!"

Holger cheered and yelled: "Kunga-line!" Causing everyone else to cheer, and hold up their babies in a line. Cam went over to apologize to Lee for his plan backfiring, but Cam told him to stick with Kimmie, and he would convince Brandy to change houses. Cam joined the Kung-line, and approached Kimmie, who was with the other two Glamazons.

"So...we're parents. That's crazy! How's little-?"

"Save it! I've already called my divorce lawyer. I'll keep the kid you can share the A. Now, I've got a party to get to!"

Kimmie started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lee started to catch up. "I don't think a party is best for our child. We should just chill at your house."

"You, me? Solo hangout? Not happening." Kimmie said. "Meet me at Brandy's, don't care, never will. Tootles, looseeyo!"

As Kimmie started to walk away again, Lee grabbed a students soda, and shook it.

"Wait, maybe juniors thirsty."

He opened the can, and it caused the pop to spray across Kimmie and the baby, making Kimmie's shirt stained again, and the baby's eyes to change from green to red.

"That is the second shirt you ruined today!" She growled.

"Guess we should go to your place, to change for the party?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm going home to change, you are staying out of my sight." Kimmie began to comfort the robot baby. "Yes, your ex-daddy's a soda junky who's never coming in one foot of you, no he's not." She gave him one last glare before walking away again.

**Meanwhile...**

Jak and Daxter were outside the McAdam's household, hiding in a bush near the front door.

"Well, can't use the front..." Jak said.

"And there's security cameras watching us, we can't expose ourselves. We need to do it all...Undercover, Orange Lightning style!" Daxter said.

"Let's um...find another way in from the back." Jak said.

"I could always sneak in through a window." Daxter suggested.

"No, you're sticking with me buddy." Jak said.

"URGH! I sometimes really hate riding on your shoulder." Daxter whined.

"Trust me Daxter, I know you've been getting to know this new world, but I don't want to be separated from you again, ya know?" Jak said.

"Right..." Daxter responded. "But when we get in there, we need to split up for the meeting, AND, the ammo." Daxter suggested.

"We'll just see how it goes." Jak said.

He started to move and scale around the perimeter of the house.


End file.
